


Behave (Abnormally)

by romanticallyinept



Series: what's a family but a name? [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, Alpha Diego Hargreeves, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben Hargreeves is Alive, Beta Ben Hargreeves, Boys Kissing, Canonical Child Abuse, Coming Untouched, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Klaus Hargreeves, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Pseudo-Incest, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Stuttering Diego Hargreeves, due to heat issues, hence the underage tag, they're seventeen in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticallyinept/pseuds/romanticallyinept
Summary: “Do with him what you will,” Sir said. “I don’t want to be bothered.”He looked at each of the Alphas, at each of the Betas, and pointedlydidn’tlook at Klaus before turning on his heel and leaving the room. Silence followed, heavy, oppressing silence, as each of them tried to figure out where the hell to go from there.Klaus presents as an Omega.Diego keeps him safe.





	Behave (Abnormally)

It was a cycle Klaus knew all too well.

He’d fuck up, somehow (how Sir determined what a fuckup was was still a mystery, despite how well Klaus knew the aftermath). Sometimes, it would be because he didn’t do well during training, or because he stole another of Allison’s skirts, and sometimes it would be just because he _existed_ in the wrong place at the wrong time and fell under Sir’s ever watchful, ever waiting eye.

(Sometimes it was because his nightmares would get to him, would shake him so badly that he’d break into Sir’s alcohol cabinet and drink himself into unconscious, just so he could get some uninterrupted sleep).

Whatever the reason, the next step was always the same. Klaus would get dragged, quite literally, out to the mausoleum behind the house, kicking and screaming and trying his best to break away. It was under the guise of ‘training,’ but Klaus knew better. It was punishment. Punishment for not being better, for not being more like his siblings. For being useless, even with his powers.

Sir would toss him inside, then, and he’d bar the door.

Trapped in the dark, Klaus would cry.

He’d scream, first, until his voice was hoarse. And he’d claw at the walls until his fingers were bloody and numb. And then he’d cry, with his hands over his ears, trying to drown out the sounds of the dead as they screamed at _him_. At some point, he’d pass out. At some point after that, he’d wake back up, and then there would me more screaming, more scratching, more crying.

Sir would only come to check on him after his throat was dry and his stomach ached, after the spirits had been howling for so long he was convinced he was going to be deaf. The giant door would swing open, and Klaus would scramble towards the light, one hand shielding his dirty, tear-stained face from Sir.

“How about now, Klaus? Are you ready to behave?”

Klaus would nod at Sir’s words, even though he didn’t think he’d done anything wrong. If he didn’t nod, if he didn’t respond with, “ _Yes, sir_ ,” in his scratchy, worn voice, Sir would close the door again and leave him in there for another few hours, another few days. Klaus was never quite sure how long his terms of captivity were. 

Afterwards, Mom would bring him clean clothes and make sure he showered, would look at his fingers and sigh and clean them with antiseptic even though it stung. Then she’d feed him a snack, or leftovers from the meal the rest of them had had, and she’d send him off to bed.

Klaus would think of running away until he fell asleep. And then he would dream of screaming spirits and Sir’s disappointed eyes.

* * *

Mom was charging. 

Her smile was plastered firmly on her face, but there was no life behind her eyes. And when Klaus stepped into her field of vision, she didn’t rise and offer to draw him a warm bath.

It wasn’t like he was a baby - he could manage without Mom. A few weeks shy of seventeen was plenty old enough to take care of himself. He just… he wanted her help. Someone’s help. Someone’s kind, comforting words and touches and warmth.

Short of a booty call, though, he apparently wasn’t going to get anything close to that.

The bathroom, when Klaus got to it, was empty. The rest of his siblings were asleep, lucky fucks, and probably had been for hours. It wasn’t fucking _fair_. Klaus felt tears start to prick at his eyes, and since no one was around to see him, he let himself cry.

He cried in the shower, while he scrubbed the dirt and grime of the mausoleum off his face and arms. He scrubbed until his skin was red and raw and throbbing, but it was the only way for him to feel like there weren’t ghostly hands on him anymore. By the time the water ran cold, he was done crying, but his chest still felt heavy with it, like there were unshed tears stored up back behind his lungs, just waiting for next time.

Stepping out of the shower, Klaus reached for a towel.

At the same time, the bathroom door opened.

Klaus froze, hand on the towel, panic welling up before he even saw who was on the other side. He hadn’t done anything wrong, had he? Sure, he’d used up all the hot water, but it was the middle of the night. It would be back before anyone woke up. He was fine. He was _fine_. He was…

“Klaus?”

The voice, Klaus realized, letting out a whoosh of breath, belonged to Diego. Not Sir, and not Luther, who was almost just as bad. Diego. Diego was safe.

Diego was awake, and, like Klaus, was absolutely dripping wet.

No longer afraid of the repercussions, Klaus straightened, throwing the towel around his shoulders. Modesty wasn’t one of his strong suits, and the way that Diego pointedly kept his gaze at shoulder height brought a grin to his face. Diego was wearing swimming trunks, but Klaus still looked him up and down gleefully, taking in the way his brother’s neck and face heated with a flush.

Well, most of his face. He was wearing his stupid domino mask, which, huh.

“Were you on a mission?” Klaus asked. “Wait, was everyone? Nobody told me!”

Diego ducked his head, one hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck. “T-t-t-training,” he said, quietly, like the pitch of his voice would hide his stutter. _Oh_. Klaus snapped his mouth shut. The stutter only came out after bad ones, and since Diego was wet, it was easy to surmise he’d been in the tank.

“I just got back myself,” Klaus said, a hundred times more chipper than he felt. “So there’s no hot water. Sorry. There _is_ , however, a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity I can offer you. I’ll totally sacrifice my own bed to provide you with the luxury of body heat.”

Diego looked at him sharply, and for a moment, Klaus thought he was going to get punched (not for the first time) or stabbed (also not for the first time). But instead of pulling a knife out from God knew where, Diego just sighed, shoulders slumping, and nodded.

“P-p-put on so-so-some pants,” he said.

Klaus didn’t argue. He’d take his wins where he could get them.

* * *

So, the routine changed.

After Sir released him, Klaus would go shower, clean off all the filth the mausoleum left on him. Then, immediately, he’d go to Diego. Sometimes, that meant crawling into bed next to him in the middle of the night, hoping the other boy wouldn’t slit his throat on instinct. Sometimes it meant going down to the gym and sitting cross-legged while Diego practiced his throws. Sometimes it meant sitting in Diego’s room alone, waiting for him to walk through the door with tense shoulders and dripping wet hair. 

Usually, Diego would ignore him, which was understandable. Before puberty, they’d all been fairly close, but after the rest of them had presented, one by one, there had been less sharing and more hostile glaring. It was an _Alpha thing_ , Allison had tried to explain to him one day. Alphas were territorial. Protective. 

Klaus had asked who was more territorial, her or Luther. She’d kicked him out of her room.

Diego, Luther, and Allison were the Alphas. Vanya, Ben, and Five were Betas. And that, Klaus figured, was why Diego was indifferent to his presence. Klaus hadn’t presented yet, making him as non-threatening as possible.

Sometimes, Diego _wouldn’t_ ignore him, though. Sometimes they’d lay side-by-side in bed, and Diego would let Klaus move and squirm until he got comfortable, usually with his head pillowed on one of Diego’s pecs. Sometimes, they’d train together, with Diego trying to teach Klaus how to grapple and Klaus pulling out every trick he knew to stay on top. That included, but was not limited to, grinding his ass against his brother’s groin to throw him off guard.

Most of the times he did that, Klaus would end up with an elbow to the kidney for his efforts.

But, all it all, it was a good setup.

* * *

But, like all good things Klaus had ever experienced, the situation came to an abrupt end.

At first, everything was the same. The fuckup, Sir’s ice-cold gaze, the mausoleum, the darkness. Except, this time, Klaus’ stomach started to ache as soon as Sir closed the door. It wasn’t hunger - _that_ sensation was all too familiar, familiar enough that Klaus knew this was something different. This felt deeper, more intense, less like a pain and more like an emptiness.

But the new sensation in his gut didn’t stop the spirits from screaming and, for a few hours, Klaus forgot about it. Cowered in the corner, wrapped up in himself, he screwed his eyes shut and didn’t think about anything except surviving until Sir opened the door again.

But the ache in his gut didn’t go away. In face, it grew, spreading until the emptiness felt like it was going to encompass him. It was uncomfortable, because it came with a rise in his body temperature. He was sweating, or he thought he had to be, because his underwear were uncomfortably wet and his uniform felt itchy and tight.

The word _heat_ didn’t cross his mind until hours later, when Sir opened the door and immediately wrinkled his nose.

“ _Omega_ ,” he spat. “No wonder you’re useless at learning anything.”

The words stung, of course they did, but Klaus just whined, desperate to get out, to get back to his room. If he could just wash up, cool down, maybe get some sleep, everything would be fine. It had to be fine. He would do better next time, he _promised_ , he just needed…

“Get up, Number Four, and stop your whinging. I think you’ve wasted enough of my time already, haven’t you?”

Klaus sniffed and obeyed, getting shakily to his feet. His legs almost didn’t support him, almost buckled underneath his weight, but his determination to _get out_ overrode any weakness he was feeling. It was just the flu or something - he wasn’t an _omega_.

None of his siblings were. He couldn’t be the only one.

This time, when they were walking back into the house, Sir kept his hand on the back of Klaus’ neck, guiding him, keeping him from walking down the hallway towards the bathroom. Towards the shower. That’s where he wanted to go. He wanted to go clean himself up, get out of his itchy, restrictive clothes, and find Diego. _Diego_. The thought of his brother send an entirely un-brotherly feeling shooting down Klaus’ spine. Diego would fix it. He’d be there, brown eyes hard but kind, and he’d take care of Klaus, make the emptiness go away. He’d make it better, like he always did when Klaus was off.

Heat and slick pooled in Klaus’ underwear, and even he couldn’t deny it anymore. _Omega_. He’d finally presented. Unbidden, tears spilled down his cheeks, leaving tracks through dirt and smudged makeup.

Sir led him down to the kitchen. It was empty - no Mom, no siblings, no Pogo. There, Sir pushed him towards a chair, made him sit, and muttered, “Stay,” sharply, under his breath.

When he left, he locked the door behind him.

There was another door, one that went outside to the courtyard, but Klaus wasn’t stupid enough to try that. He was in heat. Even if he did manage to get off the Academy’s grounds, he was still fucked, at the mercy of the first Alpha he came across. Staying and facing whatever punishment Sir had in mind was better than that. It _had_ to be better than that.

Klaus waited.

He didn’t wait long, even though the minutes felt like they were dragging on. The ache in his gut had turned to pain, sharp and heady, and no amount of shifting or curling in on himself was helping. His shorts were all but soaked in slick, and he couldn’t smell it himself, but he was sure the whole room reeked of heat, of _Omega_.

When he heard the sound of the deadbolt turning, Klaus scrambled to his feet. He wanted to be ready for when Sir came through the door, but it turned out that no amount of preparation would have made him ready.

One by one, his siblings filed in through the open door, and, like an overbearing caboose, Sir followed. Unlike the rest of them, though, he stopped in the doorway, nose wrinkled, like the scent of Klaus’ heat was rank enough to turn his stomach. 

“Do with him what you will,” Sir said. “I don’t want to be bothered.”

He looked at each of the Alphas, at each of the Betas, and pointedly _didn’t_ look at Klaus before turning on his heel and leaving the room. Silence followed, heavy, oppressing silence, as each of them tried to figure out where the hell to go from there.

Eventually, Vanya took a hesitant half-step forward. She offered up a smile that Klaus didn’t much feel like returning, and then held out her hand.

“Come on,” she said. “You can stay in my room until it’s over.”

Vanya, sweet, human, _Beta_ Vanya. Klaus whimpered. It wasn’t what his body needed, what his body _wanted_ , but he’d take it. Vanya wouldn’t force him to do anything. She’d look after him, play her violin for him while he rode out his heat. It wouldn’t be pleasant, but he could do it.

But before Klaus could reach out to take her hand, Luther batted it away. She spun to glare at him, crossing her arms on her chest. “Don’t be a _bully_ ,” she snapped. “It’s not like he’s going to spend his heat with _you_.”

Luther rolled back his shoulders. “I’m Number One,” he said. “If anyone gets the privilege of the Omega’s first heat, it’s…”

He stopped talking, then, mostly because of the knife that landed in the wall mere millimeters from his mouth.

“Next time, I won’t miss,” Diego said, voice even and low. “He’s our _brother_ , not ‘the Omega’. You don’t get to just take what you want from him.”

Luther _snarled_ , and Klaus shrank back, whimpering despite himself. A fight between the two of them was going to result in a lot of injuries, and honestly, Klaus wasn’t sure who would win. He was sure who he _wanted_ to win, but Luther had a lot of muscle, a lot of height on Diego. It wouldn’t be fair. Luther would win, and then he’d win _Klaus_ , and then…

“Hey, hey. You guys are freaking him out.”

That was Ben. He’d stepped forward, too, between Diego and Luther. He had his arms spread out, like his thin frame would be enough to stop either of them from going at it. But as calm as his voice was, his eyes were dark and stormy. Klaus gulped. That look was familiar from training - it always preceded Ben letting the Horror out.

Luther recognized the look, too, because his fingers uncurled from the fists that had formed at his sides. Ben glanced pointedly at Diego, who, after a moment, reluctantly released the grip he had on one of his knives.

“Good. Okay.” Ben didn’t move, but he looked over at Klaus. “I know you’re not in a good position to be deciding things right now, but this has to be your decision, okay? You have to choose.” When Klaus’ face remained blank, Ben continued. “And you don’t have to decide between these two knotheads, either. You can go hang with Vanya. Or me or Five, or…” He glanced back at Allison, and then shrugged. “Or whoever. But the point is, it’s up to you.” He looked at Luther, and then at Diego. “All right? It’s up to him, and we’re all going to respect his choice, and you two aren’t going to make me do something that’ll get us all hurt.”

After a long, tense moment. Diego nodded. Luther did as well, and something relaxed in Ben’s shoulders. “All right,” he said. “Your call, Klaus.”

Klaus intended to think about it. It was a big fucking decision, after all. He was going to weigh his options, all of them, including the one where he spun on his heel and took his chances with the outside. But he didn’t pause. He didn’t even fucking _hesitate_ before he opened his mouth.

“Diego, _please_ ,” he said, voice high and reedy.

Luther growled. He took half a step forward, towards Klaus, who stumbled back into the table. But Diego moved faster than either of them. There was a flash of silver, and the knife embedded itself in Luther’s shoulder. 

“ _Back off_ ,” Diego said through gritted teeth. His voice was infused with command, with the instinctive authority that came with being an Alpha. “He made his choice, and it wasn’t you.”

“Allison,” Ben interrupted. His eyes were fixed on Diego, though, even as he spoke to the girl behind him. “Allison, do you think you can take Luther out of here? Like, _now_?”

Allison sighed, but she moved forward, reaching out to tug on Luther’s sleeve. “That needs stitches,” she said, pointing at the knife that was still protruding from Luther’s shoulder. “Come on, big guy. I’ll take care of you.”

Normally, Klaus would have made a comment, would have wolf-whistled at Allison’s choice of words, but all he could focus on was making sure that Luther left. The Alpha was terrifying on a good day, and at that moment, the pheromones he was putting off were drenched in aggression and anger. Coupled with how the heat was addling Klaus’ brain, it wasn’t a good mix. 

After a moment, Allison got Luther through the door, and Klaus could breathe a little easier. The table was still pressing into the small of his back, but he was a little grateful for it. With how shaky his legs were, and how fast his heart was pounding, it was the only thing keeping him erect.

Speaking of erect…

His shorts were _soaked_ , and his dick was tenting the front of them. It wasn’t the sort of thing that would usually embarrass Klaus, but at the moment, all he wanted to hide, away from the prying eyes of all his siblings. He should have picked Vanya. Vanya would have politely averted her eyes for the entirety of his heat, would have left him alone in his misery and embarrassment and…

“Klaus? Jesus. Take a breath.”

Obediently, Klaus sucked air into his lungs. The breath _hurt_ , and he was halfway towards panicking about that when Diego stepped into his field of vision. His brother’s eyes were worried, but his hands were steady when he reached out, tugging Klaus in close against his chest.

“Breathe,” Diego repeated. This time, with his face pressed into the crook of Diego’s neck, it was easier to pull in a shaky breath. His nose filled with Diego’s scent, metal and sweat and _Alpha_ , but this time, the pheromones didn’t agitate him. Instead, they sent a rush of calm through his body so strong he all but slumped against his brother, trusting Diego’s strong arms to hold him up.

“It _reeks_ in here,” Five muttered. “For God’s sake, don’t fuck in the kitchen. We have to _eat_ here.”

“Shut up,” Ben said good-naturedly, before throwing an arm around Five’s shoulders. Five, true to form, made a face and ducked away from the touch, out of the kitchen. After a moment, and after a careful, encouraging glance in Klaus’ direction, Vanya followed him, leaving Klaus, Diego, and Ben alone in the kitchen.

Now that Klaus wasn’t about to spiral into a panic attack, Diego didn’t seem to know what to do. And Klaus was really more than content to just stay right there, leaning up against his brother and breathing in his scent, but Five, dammit, was right. The others would need to use the kitchen at some point.

Ben coughed, softly, drawing both Klaus and Diego’s attention. “Klaus’ room is probably the best idea,” he said. “It’ll smell familiar, and he can nest. He paused, biting his lip before continuing. “I can… it might be weird, I know, but I can be outside? Outside the room? In case Luther decides to try to pull something. I don’t think he will, but…” Ben shrugged, trailing off. 

Having the Beta nearby didn’t seem like a bad idea. Diego obviously had a similar thought, because some of the tension drained from his body as he nodded, swift and curtly. “Yeah,” he said. “That’d be great. Thanks, Ben. I appreciate it.”

Klaus blinked, because that was more _praise_ than he’d ever heard Diego say in one breath. But Ben’s face practically lit up, immediately losing the unsure look it had before. He was _preening_ , Klaus realized. Fuck. His heat was messing with everyone’s heads. 

Diego was still talking, though. Klaus forced himself to tune in, because this was important. This was his future. “...bring some water bottles up?” Diego asked. “We’ll need to keep him hydrated.”

Ben dashed off to gather whatever Diego had told him to. Meanwhile, the Alpha glanced down, finally meeting Klaus’ questioning gaze. “He wants to help,” the dark-haired boy said with a shrug. “He’s rattled, and he’s worried about you.” He paused. “Unless you mind, because I can tell him to…”

“No!” Klaus said immediately, probably too loudly, definitely too high-pitched. Diego winced. “No, it’s okay. I don’t mind.” That was the truth - Klaus really didn’t mind. Ben was safe. The Horror aside, he was a peacemaker. He’d be good to have around, in case something happened.

A cramp curled in Klaus’ gut, pulling a whine from his throat. It wasn’t fucking _fair_. He’d seen his fair share of heat porn, and it wasn’t anything like this. The Omegas never looked like their insides were trying to tear themselves apart. They always looked just… blissed out, mellow. Content. 

“Fuck,” he muttered under his breath, hating how his voice broke. “Fuck, I fucking hate this!”

Tucked into Diego’s arms the way he was, he felt when his brother stiffened, like he’d frozen in place. He didn’t move, didn’t pull away, but his scent did sour a little. And, huh, that was new. Klaus wrinkled his nose. The change in scent wasn’t a good one, and it made him aware of just how good Diego’s scent had been before. Frowning, he nudged his nose against Diego’s neck.

“You smell wrong,” he said flatly. “Fix it. It’s one of the very few good things I’ve got right now, okay? Make the Omega happy.”

“Klaus.” Diego’s voice was… rough. Tight. Like it got when he was trying to hold himself back from getting in a fight with Luther. “I’m about two minutes away from popping a knot in my pants.”

Oh.

Klaus swallowed. He wasn’t surprised, exactly - that’s what heats were supposed to do, after all. Get nearby Alphas interested. Biting his lip, Klaus cocked his knee forward a little bit, just a hair, until it slid between Diego’s legs and… oh. _Oh_. Diego’s dick felt less like flesh and more like hot steel in his pants, the heat of it transferring easily through the layers of their clothes. 

Diego groaned, and Klaus snapped. 

The kiss was purely out of frustration. It was all teeth and no finesse, and it definitely didn’t rank anywhere near Klaus’ top 10. Probably not even his top twenty, if he was being honest, and that was mostly because Diego tried to start _talking_ halfway through it. 

“Eeh neafffh a ruuck uhvou vish,” he said. Klaus bit his lip, none too gently. 

“We don’t need to talk about shit,” he answered. “I’m in heat. I made it very clear that you were my choice, did I not? Because I thought I did.” He had, hadn’t he? He’d chosen Diego instantly. “It’s pretty common knowledge that knots help with heats, so. I don’t see what the problem is.”

Diego blinked, and suddenly, Klaus realized what the problem could very well be.

“You don’t want to, do you?”

As soon as the words left his mouth, Klaus knew they were true. Diego had just been trying to protect him, trying to defend whatever scraps of his honor were left from Luther. He hadn’t been throwing his hat into the ring. Klaus’ stomach turned, bile rising in his throat. _That’s_ why Deigo’s scent had soured. He’d been so fucking _stupid_. Of course Diego didn’t want to. He barely tolerated Klaus on a good day, and today was most definitely not a good day. God, he’d probably only put up with Klaus’ blubbering for this long because he felt sorry for him, _fuck_.

He went to pull away, but Diego’s grip on his arms remained firm, even as Klaus tried to jerk out of it. He’d made enough of a fool of himself. Maybe Vanya would still be willing to let him stay with her. Maybe Ben would still want to stay outside his room to keep watch. He hoped so. Because without Diego, he’d be…

“Jesus, Klaus, just stop and _listen_ , would you?”

Klaus didn’t want to listen to Diego trying to let him down easily. He wanted to get away from the Alpha, his brother, who he couldn’t even look in the eye at the moment. “There aren’t a whole lot of versions of ‘I don’t want to fuck my brother,’” he bit out. “We can just call it good. Message received, okay? We don’t have to do the whole -”

Klaus had more to say, but he couldn’t speak anymore, because Diego’s mouth was back on his own. It was gentle and soft, nothing like the kiss Klaus had started, nothing like what Klaus was expecting. It was just a careful press of Diego’s chapped lips against his own, and it shut him up perfectly.

“I want to,” Diego murmured. His lips moved against Klaus’ - he hadn’t moved back far enough to put space back between them. “Don’t be stupid.” One of his hands slid up Klaus’ back, all the way up his neck and into his hair. His fingers found their way into the wild, curly strands, which was nice, and then, abruptly, they _pulled_.

 _Oh_.

Arousal flooded Klaus’ system suddenly, tingling in his toes and fingertips. His hips rocked forward of their own accord, grinding against Diego’s thigh, and that was it. That was all it took.

With a cry that was muffled by his brother’s mouth, Klaus came. 

“Of course I want you, idiot,” Diego muttered in his ear, as Klaus was still shivering and twitching from the aftershocks. He blinked, jaw slack, and shivered at the feeling of his brother’s breath on the sensitive skin of his neck. “I wanted to talk about the _how_ , not the _if_.”

Klaus made a sound, something like a whimper, dropping his face to his brother’s neck. “‘s not the time for a sex ed lesson,” he slurred. “If you don’t know the ‘how’ at this point, there’s not much I can do for you.”

Diego pulled his hair again, sending a pleasant little shiver down Klaus’ spine. “Brat,” he muttered, but his voice was fond. “Come on. Ben’s probably worried about where we got to.”

Klaus expected Diego to pull away and lead him down the hallway towards his bedroom. He didn’t expect Diego to shift and bend and lift Klaus into his arms, like Klaus was a particularly bony sack of potatoes instead of a person. He didn’t expect it, but it was, like everything else Diego did, inadvertently hot. 

It was ridiculously easy to just close his eyes and let his Alpha take care of him. And Klaus knew he shouldn’t be thinking about Diego as _his Alpha_ , but that was easy, too. Lying, whether to himself or others, had never really been hard for Klaus.

Diego carried him all the way to his bedroom, but not inside. Instead, he nudged Klaus gently, making sure he was aware before he set him on the ground. When he opened his eyes, Klaus saw Ben standing there, a little awkwardly, and he remembered that, _right_. Ben. 

Ben gave him a small, encouraging nod. “I’ll be right outside,” he said, and maybe it should have weirded Klaus out, having his brother right outside the room he was about to have sex in with his _other_ brother, but it was just… reassuring. 

“Thanks, man.” Klaus knocked their knuckles together, and then Diego all but ushered him into the bedroom, closing the door behind them. 

Klaus thought there would be a few awkward moments, some avoided eye contact while they undressed, all wrapped up in oppressive, cringeworthy silence. It was Diego, after all. Diego wasn’t _smooth_. He wasn’t experienced. Christ, had he even had sex before.

“Di,” Klaus started, and that was about as far as he got before his brother was _on_ him. 

Klaus’ back hit the wall, hard enough to knock the breath from his lungs, but that didn’t matter, because Diego’s mouth was on his, hard and possessive, It wasn’t so much a kiss as it was a claim, and it was _good_. It pulled a moan from Klaus’ throat, and the sound seemed to snap the last thread of Diego’s self-control.

Strong arms spun him, pressed him back up against the wall. Kissing with his face pressed against the plaster was nigh impossible, but Diego didn’t seem to mind. Instead of Klaus’ mouth, he pressed kisses down the side of his neck, and then, after he’d all but torn off Klaus’ jacket and shirt, down his shoulder and back. Every touch sent another spark shooting up Klaus’ spine, sent another rush of slick into his shorts.

Diego made quick work of those next, and then Klaus was naked, exposed. He got to enjoy the air on his bare skin for only a moment, though, before Diego was crowding him in against the wall, pressing the length of his body up against Klaus’ back. Klaus squirmed, canting his hips back, but his ass met fabric instead of bare skin. He whined. Diego wasn’t going to keep his clothes on, was he? Christ, he wasn’t going to fuck Klaus against the _wall_ , was he?

“Di,” Klaus started again, but he was cut off again. This time, it was by the sound of Diego dropping to his knees, by the sensation of big, calloused hands spreading his cheeks. Klaus’ voice died in his throat, then, because that was a hot, wet tongue spreading across his hole. _Diego’s_ hot, wet tongue, lapping up the slick that was spilling out of him. 

“Fuck,” he breathed, when speaking was possible again. “Jesus, Di, where the fuck did you learn to do that?”

Diego hummed, the fucker, with the tip of his tongue just past the rim of Klaus’ hole. Klaus swore under his breath, and then again louder when Diego pulled back, leaving him feeling cold and even more stupidly empty.

He didn’t have to wait long, though. A moment later, Diego guided him back towards the bed, pressed him down on the sheets with gentle hands. Klaus made the mistake of looking up, of looking at Diego’s face, and _fuck_ , wasn’t that a sight? His brother’s lips and chin were shiny with Klaus’ own slick, and when he saw Klaus looking, he licked his lips slowly, purposefully.

Klaus let his head flop back against the pillows, his legs falling open of their own accord. “I’m dead,” he said after a moment. “That’s the only reasonable explanation here. I’m dead, and this is heaven. No complaints, I mean. I will happily get eaten out every day for the rest of my afterlife.”

Diego chuckled, and Klaus felt himself flush with satisfaction. It was his stupid hormones, making him care so damn much about whether his Alpha was happy or not. But it was fine. Diego _was_ happy, which was made all the more evident when he leaned down, covering Klaus’ body with his own and kissing him as their dicks slid against his other.

Which, huh. When had Diego gotten naked?

It didn’t matter. The skin-on-skin contact felt like the best kind of fire, and Klaus wanted more of it. He wanted it to consume him, wanted to be surrounded and filled and covered in Diego, until that was his whole world. “Please,” he managed. “Please, please, I need it, need your knot, _need_ it, Di, please, I…”

“Shh,” Diego murmured, and he still sounded so put-together, so calm. “I’ve got you. I’m going to take care of you. You trust me to do that, sweetheart?”

 _Sweetheart_. Klaus sucked in a shuddering breath, ignoring the way his eyes burned as he nodded firmly. He did. He trusted Diego, implicitly and explicitly. “Yeah,” he bit out, after a moment. “Yeah, I do. ‘course I do, Di.”

“Good boy.”

Klaus _whined _, but all Diego did was press a kiss to his forehead, soft and gentle, before sliding a hand behind one of Klaus’ knees and pulling it up to his chest. “Can you keep this here?” he asked, and Klaus nodded. This was familiar. He knew how to get fucked.__

__What _wasn’t_ familiar was the head of Diego’s cock pressing up against his hole. “Wait!” Klaus’ voice was high-pitched, reedy. “I… you gotta prep me, dude, you can’t just…”_ _

__Diego cocked an eyebrow, and then, like Klaus hadn’t said anything at all, pressed his hips forward and slid in one, delicious inch. Klaus tensed, out of habit, expecting to feel… well, pain. Pain from being split without prep, without being stretched, but there was nothing except the searing pleasure that came with Diego’s cockhead spearing him open._ _

__“Fuck,” he breathed. “I didn’t… you weren’t…” He waved a hand, and then groaned as Diego slid forward another inch. He gave up on words, but he’d apparently gotten the gist across, because Diego chuckled softly._ _

__“Never had heat sex before?” he asked at the same time he bottomed out, and Klaus’ jaw dropped, both from the sensation and the implication that Diego was _more experienced_ than he was. If he noticed, Diego didn’t mention it. “You’ve been ready for me since you started leaking, baby.”_ _

__How long ago had that been? Klaus had no idea. He didn’t particularly care, either. All his focus was on the fact that Diego’s dick was inside him, filling him, and it felt so fucking _good_ he couldn’t breathe. Thankfully, Diego didn’t expect conversation. Leaning down, he brushed his nose against Klaus’, and then, deliberately, pulled out before snapping his hips forward, hard._ _

__Klaus’ vision went white, and then black._ _

__He didn’t pass out, but the world did tilt precariously as he came. And Diego didn’t stop. He continued his thrusts as Klaus rode out his orgasm, as he came down from it, as he whined and squirmed because Diego was nudging his prostate and it almost hurt. Almost. It was the best kind of pain, the kind that had Klaus throwing his head back in ecstacy, had him all but wailing as Diego drove into him._ _

__Through all of it, through the almost fight between Diego and Luther, the discussion with Ben, the first of Klaus’ orgasms in the kitchen… through all of it, Klaus had forgotten that there was something else that was different, something else that would be new. It wasn’t just him, just his slick and his need._ _

__He was reminded when, a little while later, Diego’s half-formed knot caught on his rim as he pulled out._ _

__“Fuck, baby,” Diego moaned, and Kalus tightened reflexively. On the next thrust, Diego’s knot was almost too big to slip back inside him, but Klaus angled his hips and then _fuck_. He was full, he was so fucking _full_ , and then Diego started coming, and Klaus could feel the hot spurts deep inside him, could feel Diego pumping him even fuller._ _

__This time, when the world went sideways, Klaus was pretty sure he did lose consciousness. It wasn’t for long, though, because when he came back to his head was pillowed against Diego’s chest and the Alpha’s knot was still locked inside him._ _

__Diego groaned, and Klaus felt a fresh wave of come spill into him. He shuddered, turning his face against Diego’s chest. “‘m full,” he murmured. “Can’t, Di, too much, I can’t…”_ _

__“Shh, sweetheart. It’s okay.” Diego’s voice was deep, rough. But it was so, so reassuring. Klaus nodded, because Diego was right. It was okay. And like this, curled against Diego’s chest, Klaus could almost pretend nothing was wrong. Almost._ _

__“Do you think he’ll send me away?” he asked, his voice forcibly even and calm. Even as he asked the question, he was fairly sure he knew the answer. He wasn’t useful - Sir had made that much clear. And he wasn’t exactly the type to keep putting resources into someone just because they were _family_._ _

__At the question, Diego’s arms tightened around him. “I won’t let him,” he said. HIs hand shifted, moving to lay against the back of Klaus’ neck. A moment later, his thumb brushed over the place where Klaus’ neck met his shoulder, the place where a bond bite would go. Klaus shivered, turning his face farther into Diego’s chest. “It’s not a guarantee,” Diego began, but Klaus just shook his head._ _

__“Do it,” he whispered. “Di, please. Do it. I want to be yours. Make me yours.”_ _

__The teeth in his neck _hurt_ , but the pain was worth the promise of a future._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm delving into new fandoms, guys! Exciting stuff.
> 
> Title taken from Lorde's "Homemade Dynamite."
> 
> I asked, you answered. The next fic in the queue is "Holy, Sick, Divine Nights," with 28% of the votes. It's a SpideyPool mob/police AU ft. an aged-up Spidey and a glorious mob boss Wade. Want to give me an idea of what to work on next? Go vote [here](https://forms.gle/t6x5KZcyYzd8HkyP8).
> 
> P.S. I do have more to this series planned! If you love it, subscribe to it or to me. I appreciate all forms of love and feedback!


End file.
